


限期球迷第23章

by trey5



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trey5/pseuds/trey5





	限期球迷第23章

惹了盛诗茗不高兴，周蔚宁安静地等他吃完，看着他的脸色说：“上次比赛打的赌，我现在能提要求吗？”  
盛诗茗没想到周蔚宁还要他兑应承诺，但他不会推脱，便点点头。  
“周四我生日，我们请假出去玩吧。”周蔚宁有些不敢看盛诗茗的表情，直觉会被拒绝。  
没思考多久，盛诗茗答应了，周蔚宁笑得不亦乐乎，抓着他的手不放，像是怕他会反悔。  
于是好学生盛诗茗第二次请了假，他没有问周蔚宁计划是什么，因为他也忐忑不安计划着自己筹备的惊喜，并且毫无把握自己能做好，为此他上网搜索了很多教程，还预备好道具。  
周四那天，盛诗茗趴在周蔚宁的胸口上醒过来，刺眼的阳光透过窗帘射进来，他蹑手蹑脚地站起来，下楼为周蔚宁做早餐，花了一点心思，用番茄汁写了在火腿鸡蛋汤粉上写了Happy Birthday，冲的咖啡面上画了一个心形。  
周蔚宁见此状自然是喜上眉梢，把盛诗茗拉到自己大腿上坐着，抱着他亲了好一会才享用生日早餐，硬要盛诗茗喂他，自己咬了一口的火腿偏要让盛诗茗吃剩下的，盛诗茗失笑无语，寿星最大，都听他的。  
知道周蔚宁带他去游乐场的时候，盛诗茗更是不知作何反应，他们像两个翘课的臭屁小孩，只为到游乐场尽情狂欢，“以前我都是一个人来，好无聊啊，”周蔚宁解释了他来这里的原因，“两个人肯定好玩多了。”  
“你的朋友呢？”盛诗茗本想去牵他的手，经过的路人制止了他的动作。  
“他们不爱玩，要不就是不能玩，”周蔚宁望着远处的游乐设施，“你能玩吗？”偏过头问他。  
盛诗茗玩得很少，不清楚自己能否接受那种冲击，也不想扫了他兴，说能。  
坐上大摆锤，固定装置卡下来，盛诗茗有点紧张，感觉手心在冒汗，周蔚宁自觉牵住他的手，没发现他在强颜欢笑，也许并不可怕，盛诗茗安慰自己。  
一趟下来，盛诗茗忍住没喊出来，接着海盗船、云霄飞车......他脸色铁青，头晕目眩，如果不是周蔚宁从头到尾拉着他，想必现在已经脚软无法行走。  
大概是发觉身后的人速度越来越慢，周蔚宁迫切前往下一个游戏项目，不知轻重地扯了盛诗茗一把，盛诗茗不留意扑到周蔚宁身上，一股吐意涌了上来，“呃......”  
周蔚宁才看见他的异样，赶紧扶他坐到路边的休息椅，喂他喝水，“还好吗？你玩不了怎么不说呢？你是不是为了迁就我啊，傻子！我真是混蛋，又让你不舒服了……”周蔚宁盯着盛诗茗没有血色的脸，心疼得要死，恨自己没有眼力见，蠢。  
盛诗茗觉得自己才混蛋，明明今天是周蔚宁生日却不能如他愿玩个尽兴，害他为自己担心心情都没了，他的身体素质怎么那么差，几个高空游戏都受不住，弱。  
“我没事，要不你去玩吧我在这等你。”他强撑不下去，就让周蔚宁自个去玩。  
“我不要，我不玩了，我们去吃东西吧。”  
“为什么？你不用管我，想玩就玩。”  
“我哪能不管你，要玩就一起，我们去玩别的。”  
盛诗茗在心里给自己抽了好几巴掌，周蔚宁带他去了预订的餐厅，单独的包间，清雅安静，没一会菜就上来了，香味把那股恶心劲驱散走，盛诗茗食欲大开，不小心嘴边都沾了酱，周蔚宁轻笑拿纸巾帮他擦嘴。  
等他吃饱喝足，周蔚宁问要不要加菜，他摆摆手，平时他们这些高中男生好像总是吃不够，但是这里的菜倒是很顶饱。  
“对不起，让你难受了。”周蔚宁温柔地摩挲他的手，指甲长了没有剪。  
盛诗茗反抓住周蔚宁的手，良久，说：“我们回家吧。”

盛诗茗一回家就进了浴室，周蔚宁打电话确认生日蛋糕什么时间送来，坐在地毯上玩手机。  
盛诗茗拿出被衣服卷起来的工具，一管润滑剂，是他放学乔装打扮买的，老板还以为他要做违法事，躲在柜台后面不敢出来。  
结果他沉了声音说我要润滑剂，咳嗽一声又说还有避孕套，乖乖地付完钱走了。  
他在网上看过教程，但毕竟是第一次他掌握不好，躺在浴缸里，先干干地伸了一根手指进去，奇怪的感觉油然而生，排挤异物的紧致窄道在收缩，他迫不得已退了出去。在手上在洞口都倒了润滑剂，用力过头，各处都沾上了，盛诗茗一根两根手指都进了去。  
他一边羞愧难当一边想着周蔚宁，配合手指的进出，通道俨然扩张了一点，干涸的通道分泌了些许液体，但是还远远不够，他又增加了几根手指。  
欲速则不达，多出来的位置也塞得满当当，他一时没忍住，嘴里发出一声叹声。  
周蔚宁不知盛诗茗那么长时间在里面做什么，有些后怕他刚才的晕眩后遗症，可能晕在厕所，刚靠近浴室门就听到盛诗茗的哀叹，慌忙推门进去。  
男朋友全身光裸在无水的浴缸里，紧闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁，密集的睫毛贴在下眼睑，面色潮红，一只手捂着自己的嘴，另一只手放在下体，缓速动作着，皮肤显着粉红色。  
盛诗茗在自慰，怎么办？周蔚宁几乎当下就硬了，呆滞蹲在浴缸边。  
他听到动静睁开眼，周蔚宁正热切地看着他，原来想自己弄好了再出去的，是他在浴室呆太久引起怀疑了。  
盛诗茗不觉得尴尬，他本来就打算光着身子直接出去送上这份大礼，现在礼物没包装好周蔚宁就要来拆。  
周蔚宁喘着粗气吻下来，又重又急，似乎要把他唇上的皮肤都要撕扯下来般凶狠，撞上他的牙齿，找不准方向把舌头往里伸，顶着上颚在腔内游动，盛诗茗跟不上他的节奏，只在后面追逐他，周蔚宁换了方向将他勾起来，突然又收回去咬着他的小舌，害他差点呛到。  
周蔚宁沿着颈线下移，吮吸盛诗茗的喉结，嘴里尽是滑腻的触感，一直来到肩颈，周蔚宁雨露均沾，每一处都不放过，湿答答的。咬着锁骨直至牙印印在上面。  
盛诗茗挣扎着要起来，看来是不想在这里，周蔚宁回去继续亲他的嘴，手顺势放在他腰上。盛诗茗手搭在他肩上，环绕着他的脖子，两人一点点移动，周蔚宁不想放开他，索性托起他给抱回房间。  
周蔚宁移到盛诗茗臀部处，柔软结实恰到好处，盛诗茗趁势干脆将腿摆在他腰侧，紧紧骑住，他一来，刚涂在下面的润滑剂沿着大腿根流下，那根小东西就硬挺着耷拉在周蔚宁身上，盛诗茗捧着他的脑袋，一刻也不歇，仿佛要纠缠至死方休，口水在嘴角相连处流下，滴在下面。  
周蔚宁用眼角一瞟，把那瓶润滑剂也拿走了。  
把人放在床上，盛诗茗还是不撒手，周蔚宁不仅想入非非，还深陷泥潭，他这是在干什么呢？美色当前，再不停他真的忍不住了。  
盛诗茗松开手，虚着声说话：“给你的礼物……快点......”  
周蔚宁顿时懵了，自己是不是出现幻听了还是眼前一切都是幻觉，盛诗茗在邀约他，脱光衣服引诱他，他想跟自己做/爱！  
这个念头他不是没出来过，但他也只敢稍微想那么一下下，他害怕自己太龌龊的想法被盛诗茗发现，远离盛诗茗之后却发现自己更想要他，他小心翼翼藏着自己的骇人的小心思，此时崩塌离析。  
周蔚宁哽咽地说：“不行......”该找什么借口呢？“你还未成年......姑妈说我们不可以的……你会受伤的。”  
盛诗茗提前扩张情动早就按耐不住，只想周蔚宁好好爱他，送到眼前竟然被拒绝，一下子就怒了，吼道：“周蔚宁你是不是男人！磨蹭什么！快点！”说罢自发地勾住他的腰，蹭了起来。  
激将法果然有用，周蔚宁三两下把衣服脱了，倒一点润滑剂在手上，要把手指伸到后面，盛诗茗拍掉他的手，半眯着眼睛，说：“我弄过了，你直接来。”  
对于那个未知的地方，周蔚宁还是有恐惧的，小小的洞口怎么能容纳下他的东西，涂满了自己的东西，扶着对准小洞就要进去。  
刚进了一个头，就卡住了，实在太紧，他不敢再强行前进，落到进退两难的地步，他感觉那根东西在慢慢发胀，很可能会伤了盛诗茗。  
谁知盛诗茗使劲掐住他的手臂，叫喊：“你别害怕，我都不怕你怕什么，别给我退缩。”  
周蔚宁迟疑了一会，小声安抚他：“太紧了，你会受伤的。”  
“没事，你慢点进来。”  
周蔚宁倒了更多润滑剂，继续扶着那把利刃往前顶，越进去越是温暖，像暖和的巢穴源源不断输送热分，艰难进去了一半，腔壁收缩宛如吸盘牢牢吸住了他，周蔚宁长叹一声哆嗦了一下，舒服到难以言喻，可再难以移动半分。  
盛诗茗颤抖着指甲都掐紧进他的肉里，半阖着眼，胸口起伏波动，周蔚宁垂头啄了他一口，然后就朝着盛诗茗胸前两点去了，嘴上舔着，下半身尝试往前挪，也许是周蔚宁把他上面弄硬了，转移了他的注意力，这会顺利的多，周蔚宁试着撞了一下，捅到底，让腔道完全含住他的东西，肉壁分泌的液体流淌出来，湿热温软，盛诗茗马上呻吟出声，这一叫贼好听刺激到周蔚宁头皮发麻，他抽了出来，又顶进去，深深地埋在里面，甬道夹紧松弛，每一次紧松间隙都让他产生巨大的快感，盛诗茗抑制不住叫声，一声声地喊了出来，加上他陶醉的表情，销魂蚀骨。  
周蔚宁把他的乳头啃的鲜红似血，娇艳欲滴，空闲下来的手抓着盛诗茗的腿架在他肩膀上，先浅浅地在前端研磨，等盛诗茗适应了，抽插得更深入了，每一下都像要凿出一个洞来，嵌到腔内，拼命地挤到内里，跟窄道合二为一。盛诗茗放松下来，薄壁也迎合地绞着他不让他退出去。  
进出口不再堵顺畅了，周蔚宁一下比一下冲的厉害，撞的大力，如同闯关成功的愉悦感让他更加肆无忌惮，通体舒畅，盛诗茗之前吊着的一口气，浑身乏力，周蔚宁一撞他就往后缩，每次周蔚宁都要把他扯回来再分开他的腿。  
“你看你，一撞就散了，在球场上怎么办呢？以后赶紧跟我去运动。”周蔚宁见他眼神涣散，开起玩笑来。  
盛诗茗有意控制自己的呻吟声，但音节断断续续地从牙缝中溜出来，“我哪有......”  
“还说没有？嗯？”周蔚宁加速冲进去，再仔细地蹭刮甬道的点，要找到盛诗茗的敏感点。  
盛诗茗手虚虚掩盖双眼，害羞地不敢看他，“刚才还说我不是男人，这会到你害羞了？”周蔚宁还在言语上戏谑，扒开他的手，问：“快看看我是不是男人？”  
盛诗茗恍惚间抖了一下，周蔚宁猜到他找到敏感点了，用顶端圈了圈，盛诗茗继续发抖，压下他的头要吻他，周蔚宁不顺他意，咧着嘴提问题：“我是不是男人？”腰又挺动起来。  
“是......”盛诗茗撅着嘴，望着糖果求而不得，脸皱了起来。  
“谁的男人？”周蔚宁自己都被逗笑了，这语气像个霸道总裁。  
“我的......”自己的敏感点被蹭着，只能有问必答。  
“你男人在跟你做什么呢现在？”周蔚宁此时正要贴上盛诗茗的唇。  
“我男人在操我......”  
周蔚宁一听立马吻上去，含着他的唇不让他乱动，身下的动作恢复正常速度，并且愈来愈快，钉得他一下下往上耸。  
最后快到临界点时，周蔚宁抽插了几十下，下意识就要拔出来，盛诗茗喊停了他：“你出来干嘛？”  
“我要射了......”  
“你可以射里面。”  
“我......”  
盛诗茗不知道有什么难为情的，他又不会怀孕，逗趣说：“难道你是怕射不准吗？”  
周蔚宁接住他的话梗，答道：“我平时射的准不准你不清楚吗？百发百中。”  
盛诗茗欢笑，摸着他的脸，周蔚宁没多久就释放出来，浓郁的充满了整个穴道，周蔚宁还没有出来，堵着浓液。  
电话铃声骤然响起，周蔚宁接起原来是蛋糕送过来了，不知不觉闹了几小时，他流连吻遍盛诗茗整张脸，才拔出来起身套上裤子。  
取了蛋糕，盛诗茗依旧维持刚刚的姿势，穴口往外淌着液体，泥泞不堪，又红又肿，撑开了还在微微张合。  
床单脏了周蔚宁也不管，直接在上面把蛋糕拆了，插上蜡烛点火。  
房间里黑沉沉，只有摇曳的烛火在闪晃，盛诗茗忽视下身的疼痛，倚靠在周蔚宁身侧，兴致跃跃唱起歌来：“祝你生日快乐......”  
一句点到为止，他催周蔚宁快点许愿，许完后他们一起吹熄蜡烛，室内更暗了。  
周蔚宁没切蛋糕，直接上手抓，满手满嘴的奶油，盛诗茗也学着他的样子，在消耗大量体力后狼吞虎咽一番，蛋糕蹭到身上浑然不知。  
猝不及防被周蔚宁点了一些在身上，颈部、肩上、乳粒、肚脐，然后又动嘴去舔，舌头像火把一样在他体表点火，火花呲咧炸开，诡异的动流在皮肤上窜跳，舔走奶油的同时舔走了他好不容易积蓄的力气。  
盛诗茗的皮肤被衬得更白，热得发烫，糯糯的口感让周蔚宁不禁谓叹，刚灭的火又被撩拨起来，他跨在盛诗茗上面，坚硬的下体自动顶到穴口探磨，就着遗留下来的液体滑进去。为了研究好这项运动，周蔚宁换了个姿势，把盛诗茗翻转，从背后进入他，手按着他的屁股，红印一下子显现，囊袋打在他屁股上，声音脆响。  
胸膛紧贴他的背，腰部律动得更快，盛诗茗埋在枕头里发出嗯嗯的音节，周蔚宁想让他大声叫便把他捞起来，两人呈跪立姿，一手圈着他的腰，一手圈着脖子，不断捅到底。盛诗茗还是隐忍着，周蔚宁将手指插到他嘴里，也不让他含着，撑开他的喉咙，“叫出来，诗茗......”  
他真的“啊”出来，因为周蔚宁扣他的嘴很不舒服，报复性地咬了他的手指，叫就叫，还要大声叫，跟周蔚宁说疼，他放慢了速度，如毛虫蠕动。  
盛诗茗的喊叫刺破耳膜，周蔚宁还没听过他发出那么大的声音，想再让他叫，于是狠狠地冲刺。余光瞥到盛诗茗的小东西也是直挺挺的，动手一边帮他撸一边在后面给予他双重刺激。  
外面乌云密布，雷鸣电闪，里面一室旖旎，充斥欲望淫动，等到盛诗茗在他手上泄出浊液，他被甬道夹住，搅拌几下，再一次泻下。两人身体一同剧烈抖动倒在床上。  
周蔚宁抱起盛诗茗到浴室清理，自己先冲干净，用花洒帮盛诗茗从头到尾洗了一遍，再用毛巾轻轻擦拭。  
盛诗茗宛若一条镶着光片的美人鱼，安静闭着眼，沾了水才活过来，身上有被折腾过的浅浅青紫痕，格外惹人疼。  
床单上各种液体和奶油混在一起，根本不能要，周蔚宁把床单扔了，踩着八点的钟响精神抖擞地下楼做饭去了，留盛诗茗被浴巾包着。  
手机震动不停，全是同学好友亲戚发的生日祝福，他早就有吩咐过生日这天不许来打扰他，余均锐给他发了语音，质问他生日请假去哪鬼混，是不是跟他那朋友在一起，周蔚宁一句没回他。  
正当他菜炒的正香，重磅的电话来袭，“妈，那么有空给我打电话呢。”  
盛诗茗要迈出去的脚步又收回来，在门口默默等着，不想偷听也想知道周蔚宁说什么。


End file.
